Misty Weather
by meadow-heart
Summary: A short songfic that I wrote after hearing the song, Broken. Enjoy!


Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, names or songs in this fanfic. I own only the title and the plot. The song is "Broken", by Lindsey Haun.

** Misty Weather**

May lay in bed, awake. The clock-radio said that it was only ten p.m, but it felt like two in the morning.

May looked out the rain-streaked window and sighed. Today had been the worst day of her life. That girl, Misty, had visited Pallet Town over the weekend. May was fine with visiting old friends and all, but who said that Misty could come and TRAVEL with them?! Now all Ash paid attention to was that Misty girl.

May knew she shouldn't be thinking like that. Suddenly, she heard a faint click. The radio buzzed to life on May's bedside table. The news report told her that tomorrow was going to be worse than today, overshadowed and dreary. May changed the station.

Another news report came on. "Tomorrow is going to be another Misty day. No more sunny May weather for a while-"

The Hoen girl sat bolt-upright in her cot. She would have to tell Nurse Joy about the faulty radio in the morning. She turned to unplug the vandalized machine, when she heard a soft crying from the room next door.

May padded down the hall to Misty's room, careful not to wake the others. The orange-haired girl was sitting on her windowsill. The glass was fogged, and her face was stained with tears.

May turned to leave, when she heard a voice behind her start to sing softly.

"Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky, then it starts to rain…My defenses hit the ground, and they shatter all around, so open and exposed…"

"But I found strength in the struggles," May joined in, "Face to face with my troubles."

Misty looked around and tried to smile when she saw the younger girl sing. "When you're broken in a million little pieces, and you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore-"

"Every tear falls down for a reason," May sang, not meeting Misty's eyes, "Don't you stop believing in yourself, when you're broken."

A tear fell down May's face. The brunet looked hopelessly down at her feet another guilty tear fell to the ground below. May suddenly collapsed onto her knees, in a pool of tears and shame.

Misty came over and knelt down by the sobbing coordinator. "Little girl, don't be so blue, I know what you're going through, don't let it beat you up."

"Hitting walls and getting scars only makes you who you are?" May sniffed and looked up into the older girl's aqua eyes.

"Only makes you who you are," Misty answered, nodding. "No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking."

"Ya, ya!" May sang, recovering her voice. "When you're broken in a million little pieces, and you're trying, but you can't hold on any more-"

"Every tear falls down for a reason, don't you stop believing in yourself, when you're broken." Misty sang nodding in May's direction. When the younger girl blushed, Misty continued, "Better days are gonna' find you once again-"

"Every piece will find its place!" May sang, drawing the last word out strongly.

"When you're broken, when you're broken, hmm-hmm-hm," Misty cooed softly.

Then both girls looked out the window and sang, "When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore, every tear falls down for a reason, don't you stop believing in yourself, when you're broken, oh, when you're broken,"

"When you're broken,"

"When you're broken…" May finished the song and walked over to her new-found friend. She turned on Misty's radio, "Tomorrow looks like a glorious day. Your differences have finally been settled!"

The two girls looked at each other. Out the window, May saw a little pink figure giggle and fly off. _Oh, Mew, _she thought, _thanks for showing me the truth…_

There was a knock on Misty's door, "Hey," Brock said through the keyhole, "Are you guys having a karaoke night, or something?"

"No," May answered, winking at Misty, "We were just listening to the radio."

**THE END **

Well, what did you think? (I restate) Please R and R!


End file.
